The invention relates to a refrigerated case for retail sales and more specifically to a refrigerated case including several glass doors that pivot between an open position and a closed position.
Refrigerated cases are used to display refrigerated goods for sale in grocery stores, convenience stores, and the like. To reduce costs, it is desirable that these refrigerated cases be as efficient as possible. One source of significant inefficiency can be air leakage between the doors and the case.